Royal Girl's Kitty
by crazymeanchick14
Summary: Kami lives her life obediently but one day she's able to get a pet cat. But there's somethin strange about this little white cat; something like it turning into something else. Can you tell what it is just by the summary?  sry, bad at sumeries but i tried
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Girl's Kitty**

**Chapter 1: ~Adopted~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is my first ever story i put up! if u dnt like it then you can tell me and if i need any changes then also tell me. but pleas be gentle. T-T<strong>

**My friends tell me that they all like it so im hoping that whoever reads this does to.**

**Disclaimer:All the characters are mine but i was inspired by Her Majesty's Dog.**

**Now that i've finished with that plz begin and plz ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>In the summer day, Kami drove with her father to the Turnner's residence. The house itself was breath taking; it was a big white and dark blue house. The way top was pointed and the giant double doors opened, reminded Kami about a castle in a fairy tale.<p>

Kami was a 13 year old girl. She had shoulder length, blonde hair with light brown streaks. Her eyes were baby blue and had fair, pale skin. She had come here because her father had told her to, which is a change for once, and she kinda liked it.

As they got out and walked to the door, the owner caught sight of them. "Ah, Mitchell how good to see you." He bellowed as he walked over.

"Yes, it's good to see you too Mr. Turnner." Her father returned "I was wondering if your son might be here?"

"Yes! He's inside with Maggie but I see you have your daughter with you." The older man said.

To her this man looks like a drunk. His raged hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed today, his mustache that covers his whole upper lip, and he always has some kind of liquor with him. Most of the time the liquor would splash onto his blue suit because of his rumbling laughter. So, his smell would always be tangy and really strong.

He stepped closer to her saying, "Hello, sweet heart! I haven't seen you in a while, how old are you now?"

"13," Kami quietly replied from halfway behind her father, who looked away with an annoyed face.

"13? You're that old but still this tiny? Mitchell do you feed her enough?" he asked with a wall shaking laugh.

Her father didn't take it funny but smiled and said, "It was nice seeing you again Mr. Turnner but we must go now."

"Ah, yes! You were here to see my boy well go ahead then and I'll see you too then, Miss Kami." The bulgy man smiled and held his big hand out to her.

She took it with a small smile and nodded, and then her face went a little confused. When she brought her hand back and looked at it, there, a piece of candy was in her tiny hand.

When she looked back up at him, he had already begun walking away. Before her father could see, she put it in the pocket of her skirt and looked up at him.

He looked back at her and said "What?"

"Nothing daddy I was just looking at that kitty behind Mr. Turnner." She replied. He looked at her questionably and looked back at Mr. Turnner. Following close behind him was a white, orange, and brown calico cat. It was female and she had a diamonded, indigo bow tied around her neck.

"Yes, that's a reason why we're here. Come on lets go inside." He tugged on her hand and she followed close behind looking a bit confused.

Inside it was amazing, Kami had never actually been inside the house but now she was what was inside. CATS!

Her father wasn't too fond of felines but he thought they were better than dogs. They keep themselves clean, don't mess with people much, and use the bathroom themselves.

He looked down at his daughter and it looked like her eyes would pop out of her head. He squeezed her hand and looked ahead, making her look at him. "Yes, father?" she asked in an innocent voice.

He saw a man walk past one of the doors and said loudly, "Hello Manny."

The man walked backwards to see his friend and came out quickly. This mad Kami hide behind her father. "Finally you're here! You know I'm not running a time shop!" Manny said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know but I had to pick my daughter up from her lessons." Mitchell said to him. Kami wasn't paying any attention, nope; her's was all on the cats! She's never owned a cat before of rather any animals that is. She remembers once her father let her have a bird, but it died when they went on vacation, leaving the poor thing alone.

Her attention was on the man when he moved to her father's side, looking down at her talking. "So, this is your daughter Mitchell! Well if she isn't as cute as a new born baby kitten!" his voice wasn't as loud as the owner, Mr. Turnner, but it was quite manly. His words where making Kami blush, too.

"T-thank you." She said shyly.

"Tell me Lady Kami…" she was wondering why everyone where calling her things like 'lady' and 'miss' but she decided not to ask. "…do you like kitties?" he asked her.

Her eyes lit up, "Y-yes sir!" she said loudly making her father looked down at her.

Manny laughed, "Is that so? Well guess what."

"What?" she asked lifting her head up.

"Your daddy said you can take one home to keep." He smiled at her.

She was frozen for a minute then looked back up at her father with dish plate eyes. He sighed, "Yes, I suppose I did, didn't I. Well choose one-AH!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was jumped.

Kami had thrown her arms around his waist repeating, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!"

He pets her head saying, "Owning an animal is a lot of work. You need to keep it fed, watered, and happy. I'll make sure the butler, James, keeps the litter box clean but you don't take care of it then it's out." He told her in a stern voice.

She nodded looking at Manny. "Are there any ones I can't choose?" she asked.

He smiled, "You can choose any of them that don't have a collar." She looked closely and noticed a few have collars. She nodded again and began to walk towards the cats.

She was searching through them when her eyes stopped on a white cat. It had a fluffy white tail, flat slick fur, and dark alluring blue eyes. She tilted her head slightly and walked up to the cat. It really was beautiful even up close.

She fell to her knees gaining the attention of the cat. When it looked at her, she was noticing it looked like it was glaring at her.

She smiled sweetly saying quietly, "Hello, my name's Kami. You're very pretty Miss Kitty." She smiled sweetly at it again.

The cat swished its tail in an annoyed manner and sat up looking at her.

She looked at the cat's beautiful eyes and asked, "Would you like to go home with me?" the cat's tail stopped and it kept still. She tilted her head to the cat, when her dad walked up.

"Did you find one because we have to go." He looked down at her with his hands in his pockets looking at the cat. "Manny, I think she got one. Bring the kennel."

Kami was so happy her father saw her smile from ear to ear saying, "Thank you, again, father! Thank you so much!"

He nodded at her and looked over at Manny's, who was coming over holding a small, white kennel. He stopped when he saw Kami knelt down in front of the fluffy tailed, white kitty.

He took a minute then looked at her. "Uh, Kami, are you sure you want this-" he was cut off by Kami's hyper, girl voice.

"Yes sir! This is the one I want. I've always liked white, fluffy things." She smiled like the sun up at him and he thought his heart would burst right there.

He sighed and smiled down at her. "Ok, let's get it in the carrier then." Kami giggled trying not to squeal he smiled even wider, and her dad looked at his watch.

"Come on I have another meeting in half an hour." Her father said. When the cat was. Reluctantly, in the carrier; Manny gave it to her father. "Thank you, Manny. I needed something to take her mind off of…well you now." He looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

Manny smiled and pat his friend on the shoulder. "Of course, anything for you…but Mitchell be careful with that cat. Get its shots and make sure it doesn't get into any trouble with Kami." He said as Mitchell furrowed his brows.

"But I thought all your cats had their shots and were fixed." He asked in more of a suggesting voice now.

Manny shook his head and pointed to the cage with the hissing cat. "I got all the cats checked for diseases; none have any. But I found this cat in the woods by my house."

"…" Mitchell looked down at the cat. It's blue eyes narrowed at him, tail swishing from side to side irritatedly, and it's making a sound in the back of it throat like an annoyed groan but going longer.

"Daddy?" he looked down to see Kami looking straight up at him with cute eyes. He sighed and looked at his friend again.

"So, it has no diseases but it's not fixed?" he asked and Manny nodded with a smile. "Ok come on Kami, we're going home before I completely miss my meeting." He grabbed her hand and walked quickly to the door.

"Bye! Come back soon Lady Kami!" Manny yelled when they were in the car. A woman with long brown hair walked up beside him and smiled at the car.

'Guess that's Mrs. Maggie, the woman Mr. Turnner said Mr. Manny was with." She thought as they drove off. She was in the front seat and looked back at the white kennel. It had a seat belt around it and was facing sideways, so she couldn't see her new kitty.

She was happy and now going home, she looked up at her father. He was facing the street with…is that a smile? She smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

He just nodded and continued watched the road. She looked ahead and thought, 'I can't wait to get home!'

* * *

><p>Well, did you enjoy it, hate it, or just got lost? plz review and tell me ur opinions! i do luv u all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ~****Home**

By the time they got home, it was already 6:46 P.M. and Kami's father was rushing to get out of there. He put the cat kennel by the door, told Kami to be careful, and ran to try and catch his meeting.

Her father ran a big law business and was out a lot. She would normally stay home with her mother, but not anymore, her mother wasn't coming home anymore.

Kami stood looking at the door after her father left and sighed. She turned to look at the cat through the bars. It was sitting all the way by the back of the cage, looking dead ahead. When she bent down to get eye level with it, it jumped to look at her.

"Aw, it's ok sweetie, I won't hurt you." She smiled sweetly and asked, "Do you want to come out now and see your new home?" she unlocked the cage and opened the door.

The cat stayed for a minute but soon it stood and, very slowly, walked out. The whole time it never took its eyes off of Kami.

Now, the cat stood in front of her and was looking at her, eyes level.

She stayed, bent down, smiling at it. "So, do you want to play?" she asked it. She was only stared at.

The cat sat down looking at her intently. She smiled even wider, and stood strait up walking into the main room. "Come on! Let's go in my room! I have some toys we can play with."

She ran to the stairs to realize it wasn't following her; it was staring at the front door when it was picked up from behind.

It meowed in surprise and Kami began walking up the stairs. "That's right you don't know your way around. So I'll take you to my room myself." she said as she walked up the stairs.

The stairs looked like they were made of a very expensive oak wood. And the tiles on the ground were white marble.

The cat moved a little in her arms and got in a more comfortable position. It looked up to see a crystal chandelier hanging over where it was standing.

Kami opened a white door with painted red roses coming from the bottom, and walked in. the walls had clouds painted all around them, with one big fairy tale castle dead in the middle of her wall. She had one window with white frilly curtains, a really big closet, and a whit carpet.

She sat on her bed, which was a medium sized, purple covered bed that had a laced white and purple curtain over it!

She looked at the white cat and smiled bigly at it. She said. "So, this is my room, but we're going to share it. But now we have to name you." She stopped to think.

The she smiled and asked, "How about Krystal?" the cat's head went back as if it didn't like it.

Kami tilted her head to the side and said, "Ok, not Krystal hmm ok how about Kilala?" now it looked like the cat was just scolding her.

"Well…*sigh* let's see I want it to start with a 'K' and it has to be nice. "She thought a little longer. Then, she smiled and said, "How about Keyn?"

The cat jumped a little, blinked, then its tail started wagging. She smiled, "Do you like that name? Good up can be short for Keyna. She got up and ran out of the room, closing the door.

The cat's body slumped like it had given up and its head was looking down. It was so tired from the previous homes that it didn't even try to get out of this one. It was adopted for those families then was kicked out when they found out its…secret.

She sat the bowl of milk on the ground and want over to it, sitting next to its sad looking form.

"Are you alright, Keyn? Do you not feel well?" she gently put her hand on its spine making it jump and looked at her.

She just smiled down at it warmly. 'Why does this girl care so much?' It thought and, like a 'normal' cat would do, it cuddled into her hand then began to purr.

Kami picked up the milk and gave it to the cat; it smelled it then started to drink it.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" was Kami's response, and a gray haired man with a black suit walked in. He looked like he was in his 50s but he was also looked quite healthy.

"Lady Kami, dinner is ready now." He told her then saw the cat under her hand. "Lady Kami is-"

But before he could say anything else, Kami said, "Father got it for me Miles." She had a tiny smile on her innocent little face.

"Ah, of course, well then I shall prepare something for this…um…" he looked at the cat then at Kami.

She looked at it then smiled at Miles, "Keyn." Is all she said, standing up.

Miles bowed and walked out to make the cat and her some supper.

"Come on Keyn, we're going to eat now." The cat didn't budge so Kami said again, "Keyn? Let's go…hmm ok how about I just carry you." She lifted Keyn from the bed and walked out.

When she walked into the kitchen, Miles had a black apron on. She smiled to herself and set the cat down on the table next to her food, which she started to eat mannerly.

Miles set a bowl of creamy, chunky, white liquid, type of stuff, next to them. "Cream of milk for the new household member." he said.

Kami smiled and said, "Thank you, Miles you may go if you'd like." And with that Miles walked out after bowing.

She looked at Keyn, who was just sitting there looking down at the bowl. Kami pet his head and continued to eat. The cat then began to drink at the milk more hungrily.

Kami tilted her head to the side and said, "Keyn? Are you that hungry?" the cat had already gotten the bowl clean and was now staring at Kami. 'This girl is so strange…but this milk is good.' It thought. Kami stood up with her plate and Keyn's bowl and put them in the sink.

She got eye level with the cat. "Ok, now there's a doggy door on the back door. So, if you need to go to the bathroom, just go out there, but I do want you to come back, please."

Kami picked him up, getting a kitty groan, and walked up to her room. She said loudly to the back room, "Miles we're done with dinner, thank you very much," she walked to her room after hearing a, 'You're welcome' and closed her door.

She sat him down on the bed and walked to her drawers. "Keyn I'm gonna take a shower so you can wait right here, I won't take long, I promise." She said and pet it, walking to and attached room, with a pair of panties.

'…ok then, now to get comfy for a while.' The cat thought then turned to its other form. While Kami bathed, it stayed like this.

After about 15 minutes, the water turned off and Keyn's head shot up. It turned back into a cat quickly, but it left smoke going everywhere.

Kami walked out in a towel and started coughing. "K-Keyn! What *cough* happened?" she was having a coughing fit when it subsided.

Keyn saw her sitting on the floor holding her throat. It jumped off the bed and walked over to her. It rubbed against her leg and waited for her to calm down.

She panted and opened her eyes, which had tears in them, and held Keyn. 'Oops, looks like I shouldn't cause that much smoke to come out anymore…' it thought.

"Why was there smoke everywhere Keyn?"

It just looked up at her and said nothing, obviously. She sighed and got up, leaving Keyn on the bed, and walked over to her drawers again to find a night gown.

She felt confused and kinda scared from all the smoke that was just in her room.

She dropped the towel leaving her naked, except her panties, when she heard a hiss. She quickly turned around to see a bump under the covers, Keyn.

"Keyn? Hehe why are you hiding under my blanket?" she giggled.

Nothing moved but the blankets seemed to have a lot of air under them. The bump was way bigger now!

Kami slowly walked over and grabbed the blankets, not noticing the smoke. But before she could pull them down a voice said, "Stupid human girl! Get some damn clothes on will ya!"

Her eyes went wide and she dropped the covers, screaming. She ran over to her closet and closed the door tight.

She hid in the corner with her arms over her chest and her head on her arms. She was sitting there shaking when she heard Miles call out, "Lady Kami! Lady Kami? Where are you? Are you alright? I heard you scream!"

Kami looked up and said in a quite shakey voice M-Miles? I-I'm in t-the closet." She looked back down when the door opened.

"Lady Kami!" the man said, "What happened? There's smoke everywhere and why are you sitting in your closet, naked, Lady Kami."

"I h-heard a voice out there a-and I ran in here, b-but had just g-gotten out of the s-shower." She was shakey but still managing.

Miles took a look behind him, but all he saw was the cat sitting on the bed, looking very innocent.

"Lady Kami, on one's in your room but your cat and me. You're in your closet."

He went over to her bed and pulled a blanket off the foot of it. Miles put it around Kami and picked her up.

"Lady Kami. I think it's time for you to rest." He laid her on her bed, under the covers, and turned the lights out. "Good night Lady Kami, I'll explain why you're in bed so early to the master." And with that, he closed the door, leaving Kami alone in the dark.

She looked around and her eyes landed on a pair of yellow orbs, glowing in the dark. "K-Keyn?" she shakily asked the cat. "W-was that you who talked to m-me?"

The cat stayed still for a moment before she saw the cats eyes go up then down…like a nod.

5


End file.
